Frozen Hearts
by HerGoldenWings
Summary: What kind of a fight could Max and Fang have that would make her fly through a storm, without noticing... at first. What happens when the storm is stonger then even Maximum Ride, DISCONTINUED, Sorry? Fax later on,


**Frozen Hearts;**

What kind of a fight could Fang and Max have that would make her fly through a storm this big, and how great is her will to survive.

* * *

DISCLAIMER, I don't own Maximum Ride or anything related.

* * *

**Flying through the storm. Chapter ONE.**

The words from Fang's and my argument swam through me head, the image of him shouting at me kept replaying in front of my eyes as I flew. Each downwards strike was met with angry shouts repeating through my head. The rolled between my ears, like the sound of drums or a song in the back of your head. They never stopped, like an iPod on repeat, the lyrics beating through strong. Our fight took up my entire mind, that's why I didn't see the storm clouds.

I didn't notice the rain soaking through my clothes straight away, only when my teeth started shuddering loudly. My fingers were shaking, my toes freezing. The clouds made it dark like night. Even with my raptor vision, the rain making it hard to see for metres ahead.

I didn't care about the raindrops pouring from the sky. When they hit my face they just mixed with my tears, which only now I realised were rolling down my face.

The rain made my wings heavy, it made my now heavy clothes stick to my skin. My wind-breaker started to cling to the edges of my wings where they joined to my shoulder blades. Keep flying. No matter what, because flying helped the pain, the rain numbed it all.

Now beating my wings became exhausting, I wanted to just latch onto a cloud. The rain seemed to be thickening the air, making breathing difficult at this altitude.

Even I knew not the fly through weather like this, but flying numbed the pain.

Suddenly, the wind beat me from above, slamming down. I yelp in surprise as I sunk like a stone, flying down through the air, wind whipping at my face, frost lacing onto my eyelashes.

I snapped my wings out further, not realising till now how far into the storm I was.

My feathers rippled in multiple directions, the wind hit me from all angles, most surprisingly from above, pushing between my wings, the rain pounding hard into my back and a sudden  
hailstone of ice hit me directly between my shoulders.

The pain made my wings rip backwards, stretched out wide behind me, and my body began a steep dive. Gaining speed quickly I started sinking down towards the snow covered land. The shriek of a bird tore from my lips as I quickly lost altitude, my body was hurtling out of the sky to fast to stop, in an arch towards the ground.

So desperately I wanted to fling my wings out, but with this wind they would be torn from my back. With nothing to do I spread my arms and legs out wide, no notable slowing in my speed.

My body started spinning around in the air, I suddenly my eyes zoomed in on a clearing in the forest below. My body was hurtling quickly towards it, liked a star shooting quickly towards the earth, an angel falling from the heavens. If my face wasn't freezing shut I would have snorted, _some angel I am._

I looked like some skydiver, face first, arms and legs out, of course no skydiver has actual _wings_, but there was no way in hell I was going to hit the ground like this. I was fifty metres off now, zooming down quickly.

Forty metres.

Thirty-five.

Thirty.

Twenty.

I curled myself into a ball, crashing through the raindrops that pounded my hair to my skull, the hailstones cracking against my skin, and hooked my arms around my head, my knees up to my chest but unable to slam into my face. There was nothing I could do about my wings, frozen open behind my back.

Fifteen metres.

The rest was a blur.

My body heaving into the ground, like a hammer onto the nail, a angry fist slamming into a table, but my body broke through the surface of the ice, down further, until suddenly I couldn't breathe, I opened my mouth the scream in pain as I sliced through the thick ice, and into _water. _The lake dragged my already heavy clothes down, my now outstretched wings slowing my decent slightly, but I had to move. I felt my bones ache as I stretched my arms out through the water, striking up, pushing harder than ever, no Eraser or Flyboy had felt force as hard as this, my arms hitting the water, pushing up to the oxygen.

I shuddered as my head broke through the gap my body had left, inhaling sharply, the air burning down through my frozen lips. I grabbed on to the edge of the ice-hole in the lake wishing I had nails to sink into the surface.

My arms slid against it, I heaved my body against the cracked ice, trying to climb up. Fingers sliding against the hexagonal piece of ice till the gripping the other edge, I felt my entire arm tense and I slowly dragged myself up onto the floating surface piece. My stomach cut into the edge when I finally hauled my upper body onto the piece. I slid my legs up over the edge. Raising my head a tiny bit I saw that this surface hexagonal was completely broken off from the rest. Slowly drifting away from the rest of the lake.

I stood up and glanced around.

Well, there was never one earlier, so I didn't expect god to give me much of a chance now.

I tensed my legs, my knees bending awkwardly, and jumped.

My body was still lighter than most humans, my strength still greater, but I even surprised myself as my body –not literally this time- flew over the gap onto the larger part of the ice. My legs buckled as I hit, my shins bashing into the surface. No parts broke away, this lake was frozen over extremely well, and only some thick-headed bird-kid could have slammed through it, as Iggy would say.

I fell face forward now, legs and arms sprawled out, my fatigue and exhaustion finally hitting, half my face mashed up against the ice.

There was _no way_, in _Hell,_ that I was going to get out of this by myself.

* * *

Wayyy more plot later on. :) This is more like a prolouge.

REVIEW IF YOU LIKE :)

No flames please, I know I'm not good at writing I'm only 13 for heavens sakes.

Message if you want the story to head in any general direction.


End file.
